I Know You From Stories
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Continued from Finding A Soul Mate, but in Kisa's point of view. How will he react to the sharpshooter's quick move? Male/Male implied.


**Note: A little something for Resident Evil Lionhart. They wanted a continuation of Finding A Soul Mate in Kisa's perspective so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Kisa…as usual.**

**IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK**

Having him stare at me wasn't anything unusual for me after this morning. I had plenty of those walking to class…but it didn't necessarily bother me. Who wouldn't stare at the child of Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart? There was no whisper of my existence until now. Although, knowing this way was more like a bombshell. It was the _way_ he was staring at me that had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. He had focused his undivided attention on me and was studying me intently…I wasn't totally creeped out like I thought I'd be though. My parents told me stories of their childhood all the way up to the Second Sorceress War, and I had soaked in every detail like a sponge. If someone asked me about the Orphanage Gang, as Selphie had deemed it, I could point out one of the six people and give them their exact personality. So how about my instructor?

Irvine Kinneas. His preferred weapon was a gun, mostly Exeter, he was somewhat of a loner although he couldn't hold a candle to my mother, and he was a total schmoozer…until the last few years. Apparently, he had been keeping to himself more often than usual. He used to give his two gil in a conversation when he deemed necessary, but now…he would sit with everyone without really being there. He was pretty much an empty shell. He had his routine: eat, teach, train, and sleep…then it would start all over again in the morning. I only knew the man through stories and what my parents told me. It was the same with everyone. But for some reason, it hurt me to see my parents' friend like this. I guess it was because the stories that had Irvine in them were my favorite. You could say that I sort of looked up to him the way Selphie did to my grandfather.

I must have zoned out through the entire class because everyone around me was getting up and leaving the room. I rush to pack my things into my bag so I could grab lunch before the real rush started, but footsteps and a throat being cleared made me stop. Just what I needed. My idol stopping me from lunch for an unwanted welcoming conversation.

"I don't really tolerate daydreaming in my class."

I scowled. "I wasn't daydreaming. I was simply not paying attention."

"I almost mistook you for Squall. He didn't pay much-"

"Don't you dare speak badly of my mother!"

I grab my bag and stand up to glare at the older male before I walk away, but something made my anger leave me as quickly as it had come. His eyes were the color of amethysts. The color was so unreal, it should have been illegal. Here I thought green eyes were uncommon, which they were, but his eyes…they were on of a kind.

I force my self to look away and blush hotly when Irvine chuckles. I was obviously staring too long.

"Go get lunch. I don't want your parents at my neck."

I nod in agreement and start for the door, and then a thought crossed my mind halfway to it. Why had he stopped his lifestyle?

"Instructor?"

"You can call me Irvine outside of class."

I let the comment slide, assuming it was because I was the son of his friends. He walks in my direction in, what I was sure, an attempt to also get what was left of lunch..

"Why have you stopped dating?"

The sharpshooter looks at me thoughtfully before slowly giving me his answer. "I haven't…at least not yet. I'm going to try for someone's heart one more time."

I couldn't keep my curiosity under wraps any longer. "Who's?"

Irvine covers the rest of the distance between us and visibly hesitates before leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. After whispering in my ear, he stands straight once more, leaves the classroom, and I cover my cheek with my hand. Shouldn't I be disgusted? No…I didn't want to be…couldn't be. In fact, I knew I was red as a tomato without having to look in a mirror. I felt the scorching heat on my cheeks.

His one whispered word changed my life…for the better in my opinion. He had turned my world upside-down. His single word?

_Yours._

**IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK**

**Summary: Well there you have it. Now…should I torture all of you…or be nice and write a short story of the two? Your reviews and answers will be the decision!**


End file.
